The meeting of the siblings
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: How did Inu and Sesshomaru meet? When? How? Did I ask that already? All question shall be answered within this fic! So what are you waiting for? READ OR PLOT BUNNIES WITH RABIES WILL EAT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! Xp


LC; Okay, I got the idea for this when I was wondering about how Inuyasha and Sesshy-chan met.  
Inuyasha; Why is it, the star of all of your fics, is a girl! Wether they are supposed to be or not?  
LC; Cause girls are awesome and I have no idea what goes through a guy's head.  
Inuyasha; Yeah, that makes a lot of sense.  
Sesshomaru; So long as she never turns me into a girl I see no problem with it.  
LC; I could never turn you into a girl! Cause if I did, I couldn't do this! *Glomps dog demon lord*  
Sesshomaru; Never mind, I now have a problem with it.  
LC; Shut up! This room cancels all demonic powers so your helpless against me!  
*Inuyasha takes out camera he'd borrowed off Kagome*  
Sesshomaru; Get off of me wench!  
LC; NEVER! Inuyasha, give me a copy of that!  
*Inuyasha obediantly hands over a copy of said photo*  
LC; YES! Physical evidence that you can glomp a demon without dying!  
Disclaimer; I do not own Sesshy or Inu, but if I did, awesomeness would be born.

It had been an entire year since her mother had been killed. Even though she was a child, she had gotten her revenge and given her mother a proper burial.  
Now, with a pouch of provisions slung over her back, she set off from the village of the dead to find someone. In the pouch, was food and water to last a week, her diary, and a dagger with a bright red sheath that matched her kimono.  
She was six years old, and on a mission.  
Inu was going to find her older brother, the one called, Sesshomaru.

Using a whetstone she'd taken from some human she'd just killed for throwing rocks at her, she sharpened her dagger to perfection. "Guess he was useful after all." She muttered to herself, remembering how the coward had begged for forgiveness.  
"Stupid human."  
Without warning she bumped into something hard and warm. Looking up at whoever had gotten in her way, she was surprised to find it was the man she'd been searching for for a year.  
"Half-breed, move from the path." He ordered emotionlessly. Knowing he could kill her in a second, she moved to the side without a word.

Jaken was surprised they had come across a half-dog demon girl in the middle of nowhere. As they walked past, she spoke. "Your Sesshomaru, aren't you?" She asked tentatively.  
He turned to look at her before answering. "You know of me?" He asked, just as emotionless as the rock by the path.  
"My mother told me of you." She revealed, clenching the dagger in her little fist, ready to fight or flee. "I've been looking for you for nearly a year."  
"And why would that be?" He asked monotonesly.  
"No reason I guess, just curious to see the man who was my elder brother." She muttered, turning away and going back to her sharpening.  
"Wait you insolent child!" Jaken commanded. "What do you mean elder brother?"

She paused before turning around and answering. "My name is Inu, and I am his younger sister." This time, neither demon said anything more as she continued on her path.  
"My lord? Is that the half-breed your father sired?" Jaken asked hesitantly. "Yes, she wears the robe of the fire rat as proof of this." Sesshomaru thought on his meeting with his sister all the day afterward.  
'If she was strong enough not to ask for my help, then perhaps she is worth something.' He finally decided. And though he would never tell anyone this, especially not Inu herself, he was interested in her survival.  
Though he justified it saying he wanted her to die by his hand. All the same, though she never saw him, he watched over and protected her for many years to come.

LC; And that is what I think happened. *nods head triumphantly*  
Inuyasha; That's not what happened at all.  
Sesshomaru; Indeed, besides, there is no way I would protect that half-breed. LC; And how would you know?  
Both; We were there.  
LC;...oh right. Anyways, remember t his is a one-shot! maybe. Possibly. 


End file.
